


Citrine

by ambee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Post Avengers, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, dub-con bordering non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambee/pseuds/ambee
Summary: Thor won't let Loki come until he begs to be chained.





	Citrine

**Author's Note:**

> let's take a quick detour back to post-avengers worlddd
> 
> idk i'm not gonna play around with this anymore ¯_(ツ)_/¯ this is my first fic in like a billion years, so here it is!!
> 
> Please heed the warnings as this contains very dubious consent.

Everything around Loki was so, so suppressing from the cell that stifled his magic to the hand that constricted around Loki's neck like a vise.

They were brothers, once.

"To keep yourself company," Thor had said, taking off the heavy weight of the muzzle with a click and tossing it to the side, reminiscent of the way he had thrown Loki onto the floor moments before. The skin was sore over his mouth, clammy where the muzzle had locked over his skin. "Now you can mutter lies to merely yourself."

"That's unwise," Loki sneered, and his voice sounded hoarse. He was sprawled on the sterile white ground, and the darkness of his clothes spilt around him like a dark halo; his eyes glittered as he stared up at Thor, who stared back with furrowed brows. His mouth felt awkward still from the muzzle's former presence, but it was all right enough that at Thor's departure, he was able to scream at him curses he had never uttered before -- but Thor didn't even stop to hear them, leaving the wall of the prison shimmering like citrine in his wake.

Those few moments had now become hours, and while the day turned into the black night, the prisons were still mockingly bright in their static glory.

It was then when Thor had finally returned. Loki heard the heavy thudding of the boots and the clinking of chains first, the chains' ugly noise sounding bright against the dull footfalls; both sounds grated against his ears though, making him shiver, the simmering rage in his blood turning into a boil.

The prison wall shimmered again, and the gold of it glowed on Thor's armor -- he was like a god before the crux of an action, hulking and tall and too still, his own tight anger coiled under his tanned skin.

When Thor returned from feasts, alcohol and exuberance would cling onto him like a second skin. It was different this time. Today he was all steely determination. Too controlled to be inebriated.

Loki slowly licked his curling lips, tense as a cord -- his brother was always so amazingly _transparent_ , and Thor looked like he was going to spring.

Thor _lunged._

It was in a whirl of red and gold, and the chains in his hands whipped after him like silver serpents, crying _clink, clink, clink_ as they hit the ground.

"Even when I murder and wreak havoc, I'm still second on your mind," Loki snarled as he was grappled to the floor, teeth bared while he struggled against Thor's hold. "You throw me in the second you steal me back into this wretched realm and leave in the same heartbeat? You bastard," he said with a gasp when Thor shook Loki's body harshly against the ground.

The spell of the room didn't fully suppress his magic, and in his fury Loki let out a weak zap of his magic that made Thor recoil and Loki cackle, but his victory was short-lived -- it only served to make Thor even angrier, his grip tightening and making Loki groan, and suddenly maybe that wasn't such a good decision after all.

"I wanted you back," he said, and Loki merely sneered. "I had given you chance after chance. Is it the chances you want? Will you never be satisfied?" The chains Thor had brought slunk around where their bodies were entangled like rope, and Thor took one of them with one of his arms still caging Loki's neck against the ground. "You shall have my attention, if that's what you want. By the time I leave this cell, you will be wrapped in chains and await for your trial."

Loki gave another sneer, sardonic but strained. "You speak of this while -- "

"And you will beg me for them."

Before Loki could make another sound,the unmistakable sound of tearing fabric pierced the air and then the sensitive skin of his thighs were cold, his most intimate parts exposed. Panic rang in his ears, and he kicked out with angry shouts, but then Thor had his legs trapped under his own and Loki's throat pinned with a bulky arm.

"You won't be able to do it," he warned. He stopped struggling now but his fists were on the metal chestplate of Thor's armor, the scornful smile on his face more like a leer.

He was horribly aware of the vulnerability of his situation and his cock rising in the cool air -- all under whom he had once considered his brother. His breath stuttered as he watched Thor spit into the palm of his hand, his blue eyes never leaving Loki's. "Whatever happened to being siblings -- _ahh_!"

His voice pitched to a cry as Thor took Loki's cock into his fist, trying to stop himself from lifting his hips into the warmth, his hold on him gentle but firm. His hands were still fists against Thor's chestplate, but now they were planted against the metal weakly, palms against the fogging metal like he were paralyzed.

He could feel himself falter.

His cheeks flamed at his own sounds so he turned his head to the side so Thor couldn't see, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his bottom lip to prevent moans from spilling out. Turning his head was a mistake, though, as Thor buried his face into the nape of his neck, his hot breath making him feel even more flushed. "Beg me for the chains, and this will be over," he murmured.

"I won't beg to be chained like a-a... spoil of war."

"I'll fuck you like one, then."

Loki screamed in frustration, remembering how to move and making a sudden movement toward Thor's face. But he was too slow, and Thor caught his wrists in one hand, slamming them on the ground above Loki's head. He struggled --  _writhed_ as Thor thumbed over the slit of his cock, collecting the precum that gathered there to better ease the slide. Loki was getting desperate now -- then he was thrusting up for more, more, more, and he was spilling, his cries loud as he came into the palm of Thor's hand.

Loki leaned back, using the lingering moments of pleasure to rest and his pants nearly the only sound in the prison. His eyes were closed and he couldn't open them for the shame of it.

But his eyelids fluttered open at the sound of an opening cap.

"Something to ease the way," Thor said, and his voice was a low rumble.

Loki snarled.

He quivered as he felt a thick, wet finger press against the furl of his hole, pants shallow. The rest of the preparation was quick -- there was one finger, then two, then three, and they were thick, much thicker than his own. It was a only matter of time before his cock was hard again, and he had come once more with Thor's fingers a constant presence against his prostate.

He let out a sob as cum pulsed from his cock. "No more," he moaned, trying to escape from under Thor, but Thor held him tight, his arms bulging around him like a cage.

"Ask for the chains." The chains clattered next to them like it was taunting him.

It was easy. He could call it all off.

But wasn't Thor's attention what he'd always wanted, even in this?

"I don't beg," he said, and as debauched as he was he still managed to sneer.

Apparently the words only seemed to fuel Thor's determination because his eyes darkened and gave that little pleased smile of his. "Yeah?" he murmured, his eyes dark as he removed his fingers from Loki's hole, making his breath stutter, and brought out his cock, stroking it with the slick leftover from the fingering.

And then there was a blunt pressure, and in one quick movement Thor was inside, hot flesh sinking inside to the hilt.

. . . . .

The broken cry Loki gave out cut through the stifling heat.

Loki's skin was flushed -- normally he would be unaffected and poised, and now Thor had broken all of that careful composure down. His face had the most wonderful flush to it, his normally slicked-back hair in disarray -- when his gaze swept down below the ornamental clothes, the torn fabric of his leggings were still strewn around him in pieces, the darkness of it a perfect contrast against his skin, red from the mistreatment.

Loki must learn when to give in.

His thrusts were hard, barely giving him time to adjust and making Loki whimper with every motion. Every breath game in heavy pants, his harsh movements jostling the lean body beneath him against the hard prison ground, but even in the discomfort Loki must feel Thor could tell he was coming close once again in the way Loki thrusted back, hips coming up desperately despite the overstimulation. "You want this more than you think," he huffed against Loki's skin, and he drew back at the weak snap of Loki's teeth next to his ear. "Brother."

Loki was beautiful like this, trembling with the urge to come -- then he realized that the shaky mantra under Loki's breath was "please, please, please."

Thor's thrusts got harder, faster. "Please, what?"

"Let me come," he gasped, like the words pained him. His eyes were shut, tears wetting them and sparkling in the cell. He had given up. "Please -- chain me up, do what you want, but make me come."

. . . . .

His pink mouth opened to accept the muzzle again, and the chains completely drained his magic and made him want to cry. But Thor moved faster, hitting that secret spot and coming with a groan. Tears wet Loki's cheeks in pain and pleasure as orgasm took over too, though his spent cock only trickled.

The cry he gave out was more like a whimper under the metal.

. . . . .

After Thor gave him new leggings to wear, the chains crinkled once again as he helped him on his shaking legs.

Perhaps it would have been better to have begged sooner -- all he could feel was Thor's cum slippery between his thighs as he stepped through the shimmery cell wall with Thor by his side, ready for his trial before the Allfather.

**Author's Note:**

> any comments are greatly appreciated, and thank you for the kudos and bookmarks!!


End file.
